


Hole In One

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drives by the miniature golf course and sees Derek playing by himself. So he joins in, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In One

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "hey there, in case you are still taking prompts (i was just on page 178 on my dash so your prompts aks might have been a while ago): Derek is playing Mini-Golf and Stiles somehow found out and joins him."
> 
> The Tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93744160513/hey-there-in-case-you-are-still-taking-prompts-i-was).

Stiles doesn’t  _mean_  to go to the miniature golf course and end up stalking Derek, it just happens, okay? He was driving by on his way to…. somewhere, he forgets what now, and he saw Derek’s signature camaro in the parking lot.

He thought it strange that Derek would be here, perhaps he was in trouble, maybe he was scoping the place out for some kind of supernatural fiend lurking in the miniature windmill, he doesn’t know, but he was willing to stop to find out. (Ok so maybe he thought Derek was on a date and Stiles desperately wanted to know who it was with and why because he was sad and pathetic and maybe a little jealous, but don’t tell anyone else.)

Turns out though, once Stiles found which course Derek was actually on, that Derek was not there on a date, in fact he was alone. Which, again, is another really odd thing because… why is a grown ass werewolf man playing miniature golf by himself? This was something that needed answering, and Stiles, the investigative journalist that he is, is willing to be just the man to find the answer.

Stiles paid for his own way to join the course, picked out a ball and club and skipped his way through the course so he was one hole behind Derek. He’s pretty sure Derek noticed him and is choosing to ignore him and pretend he’s still alone, and Stiles is willing to let him keep up that charade. That is until Stiles catches up and is standing off to the side waiting for Derek to take his next swing.

"What are you doing here?" Derek grits out, turning to face Stiles instead of taking the shot he had been lining up.

"Uh, playing miniature golf. Duh."

"And you came by yourself?" Derek asks, his voice very accusatory.

"You know, I could just turn these questions back on you, buddy, so don’t give me that tone."

Derek huffs and turns back to line up his club with the ball. He pulls back his hands to take a swing, and Stiles has the sudden urge to cough or yell his name. He doesn’t though, because he knows Derek would get all pissy and leave or kick him out, and Stiles kind of wants to join Derek in this weird not-date, playing alone, miniature golf thing.

Derek doesn’t make it in one, and it moves out of the way to let Stiles set up his own ball, gesturing for Stiles to do it with his hand.

"I can wait, if you…" Stiles says but stops because Derek shakes his head.

"I don’t mind, go ahead," Derek says.

Stiles shrugs and lines up his ball and swings. His ball lands just a little farther than Derek’s but still not over the hill to the hole at the end.

It continues much like that, each of them taking turns putting until they knock the balls in, then they move to the next hole.

"So, why are you here alone?" Stiles finally asks because he can’t take it anymore and he  _has_  to know.

"It helps me relax and practice."

"Practice? Golfing? Wouldn’t you have a better time golfing like on an actual golf course? What with your werewolf strength, I’d figure you’d get every hole in one."

"That’s just it. The miniature golf forces me to reign in my strength. That’s what I mean by practice. It helps with my control."

Stiles stares at Derek as he bends to place his golf ball. He’s not staring at his butt, he promises, (although it is very nice). 

"That… actually makes a lot of sense." 

Derek stands and grins. “I know.”

"Wow. You kind of blew my mind, dude." Derek opens his mouth to say something, but Stiles adds, "Don’t. I’m giving you a compliment, don’t ruin it with something sassy."

Derek snorts, “Sassy?”

"Yeah. Ok big guy, let’s see how many pars it takes you to get it through that windmill," Stiles says once Derek is lined up.

"Less than you."

"We’ll just see about that."

~

Derek gets it in 4, Stiles gets it in 5, but Derek buys him ice cream afterwards and asks him to play again the next week, so it’s all good.

And maybe the next week, Stiles claims he doesn’t know how to hit the ball for one of the holes just so Derek will stand behind him and wrap his arms around him to show him. Derek knows exactly what he’s playing at, but he plays along cause he kind of likes Stiles too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
